


looking for a fic.

by Getit199



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Getit199/pseuds/Getit199
Summary: I am looking for a fic where Cloud time travels back to the past. And decides to prevent calamity by co-opting shinra. He gets Hojo to help by telling everyone he is an experiment of his.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	looking for a fic.

I am looking for a fic where Cloud time travels back to the past. And decides to prevent calamity by co-opting shinra. He gets Hojo to help by telling everyone he is an experiment of his. 

Thanks in advance...


End file.
